Kesialan Uke Soleha
by terataiindah
Summary: A C-Clown Fanfic! KangjunxRay. Cuman curhat seorang uke solehah yang susah mendapat hidayah.


Title- Kesialan Uke Solehah

Author- Amy Chia a.k.a amyrfa95

Casts- Kim HyunIl Ray Cclown

\- Kangjun Cclown

Genre- Angst, Hurt, Agony, Misery and Suicidal

Category- Yaoi, Shounen-ai, homosex etc…

Rated- Mungkin T atau nyerempet-rempet dikit M

Disclaimer!- Cclown adalah milik agensi mereka Yedang ent. Iaitu terletak di selangkangan Ray dan pastinya personilnya adalah milik tuhan dan bokap mereka.

Waduh-waduh…. Gimana tajuknya? 'Sesuatu' bangetkan? Kesah didalam epep ini sebenarnya beneran lho, terinspirasi dari hidup author yang lagi galau sekarang. Ngga tau ah! Rasanya banyak sekali kesialan yang berlaku pada author lewat kebelakangan ini. Dari kucing author yang barusan dilanggar motor dan sekarang motor author yang lagi rusak dan bermacam-macam lagi. Mungkin author harus mandi bunga deh untuk membuang segala jin dan hantu yang membuat hidup author jadi sial. Ya dimohon juga ya untuk review ya atau memberi semangat untuk author terus survive. _Last but not least, don't bash me like seriously!_

_**MULA!**_

"Hey uke sialan! Berani ya kamu menggoda seme ku!"

"_Babyboo… _apa kamu lakukan sama uke rempong ini? Hiks…"

YAAAHHHHHH CUKUP!

CUKUP KU BILANG CUKUP!

Itulah yang berlaku kepada hidupku sehari-hari. Dituduh dan difitnah dengan tersangat kejamnya sehingga membuat maruahku sebagai seorang uke yang solehah tergadai. Sejujurnya aku bingung, keburukan apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga aku mendapat ujian yang sebigini berat sehingga aku tak mampu menanggungnya. Seingat aku, aku hanya pernah men-blowjob dan sedikit handjob penis cowok-cowok yang mengimpikan servisku. Tidak pernah kok aku menyerahkan selangkangan ku kepada mereka. Aku mengaku yang aku tersangat polos dan innocent tapi tidak berarti aku harus dijahatin terus.

Oh iya. Namaku Kim Hyunil tapi sering dipanggil Ray oleh sahabatku. Aku merupakan seorang uke yang berjiwa kaca. Kalau tersilap sentuh hatiku bisa aja hancur berkecai dengan mudah dan jika tersalah pijak bisa berdarah. Menurut temanku, aku seorang uke yang tersangat polos sehingga disuruh blowjob aja ngga pakai nolak-nolak. Pasrah aja gitu.

'Euuugggghhhh yeah! F-fuuucckk meeeiii yea-uem….'

Ponselku berbunyi dan menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Aku segera menerima panggilan tersebut dan…

"Darling… tolong aku…. huh…huh. A-aku sudah ngga kuat." Ucap seorang lelaki lewat dari telepon. Sepertinya dia berada dalam kesulitan.

"Yeah baby. Akan ku bantu. Cepat tanggalkan celana mu…" Ucapku khawatir.

"Sudah darling… s-sepertinya ia jadi semakin parah. Huh-huh…" keluh lelaki yang tidak ku kenal itu lemah.

"Terus apa lagi?! Kocok baby, kocok!" Teriakku memberi semangat

"AAHHHHH! Hosh… hosh aku sudah keluar tapi…." Lelaki itu menggantung ayatnya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Spermaku dijilat kucing."

TUUUUTTTT…

Aku mematikan panggilan tersebut. Ya, begitulah kehidupanku sehari-hari tidak pernah bebas dari panggilan cowok-cowok mesum yang memerlukan servis suara seksiku. Walaupun cuman sekedar phone-sex tapi menurut client-client ku, aku bisa membuatkannya terasa real. Mereka berpendapat semasa mendengar suaraku terasa seperti aku lagi sedang mengulum penis mereka. Padahal aku sebenarnya ngga punya nafsu sama sekali dengan phone-sex. Karena aku seorang yang suka akan teknologi jadi aku suka sex 3D atau kata kasarnya seks beneran. OOPS!

Tapi aku penasaran deh gimana bisa semua cowok mesum itu mendapat nomor teleponku. Padahal aku rasa aku menulis nomorku cuman satu kali di sebuah toilet awam kok.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah mall sekedar untuk mencari hijab yang sesuai denganku. Menurut firasatku aku harus mula memakai hijab karena banyak seme diluar sana aku perasan sering menatap tubuhku dengan penuh nafsu. Ya, aku tau lah aku ini cantik lagi vogue. Tapi ngga perlulah repot-repot ngumpet sekadar untuk mengambil fotoku. Aku ikhlas kok kalau sekadar disuruh foto dalam keadaan ngangkang.

BUKK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang telah menabruk tubuhku sehingga membuat tubuhku terjatuh layaknya seorang istri yang baru dicerai sang suami. Aku terjatuh dalam keadaan bersimpuh.

"Kamu baik-baik aja kan?" tanya lelaki yang menabrukku.

Tapi aneh ya. aku sepertinya mengenal suara itu. Suara itu cukup familiar dan terasa dekat.

"Ada kesakitan dimana-mana?"

Tanya lelaki itu lagi tapi bedanya sekarang dia malah memegang tanganku dan wajahnya bener-bener berhadapan dengan wajahku deh. Astaga tuhan! Kamu ngga perlu menghantar malaikatmu semata-mata untuk membantu uke sundal dan genit sepertiku. Aku ngga pantas untuk itu. Gumam hati ku sendiri. Tapi aku ngga bohong sih, cowok itu memang tersangat tampan!

"Aku baik-baik aja kok." Balasku sambil suara ku sengaja aku kepit supaya terdengar imut gitu dong.

"Ahhh!" masih dengan suara yang dikepit aku berteriak manja sambil tubuhku terjatuh kedalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Kakiku lumpuh…hiks…hiks." Isakku sekedar untuk mendapat belas kasihan lelaki itu. Dan dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mendukungku ala bridal style.

"Kamu tenang ya… aku akan merawatmu." Pujuk lelaki itu kepadaku. Padahal aku Cuma pura-pura sakit supaya aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya atau lebih tepatnya dibawah perawatan selangkangannya. Hey, mas cakep, kamu sudah terjerat sih! Sindir batinku.

Tetapi siapa akan tahu akan nasibku nanti. Iyakan?

.

.

.

Aku sekarang ini sedang berada dirumah lelaki yang aku dapat tahu bernama Kangjun itu. Saat ini Kangjun sedang melumur kakiku dengan minyak urut sebelum mengurut batinku beneran. Aku sesekali menoleh botol ointment itu, yah sekedar untuk membaca ramuannya aja. Mana tau kalau nantinya dia mengurutku guna minyak lintah, bisa panjang sebelah kakiku nanti.

"Kakimu cantik. Kayak kaki milik Sooyoung SNSD."

Kyaaa apaan sih! Dasar cowok foot fetish. Puji-puji kaki segala. Mas kalu maunya mas untuk isep-isep kakiku yang menggoda ini, persilakan. Aku kagak keberatan hati kok. Ucapku ku dalam hati.

"humm."

Aku mendesah nikmat sejurus sahaja Kangjun mengurut-urut kakiku. Aku merasa seperti berada di spa yang dipenuhi cowok ganteng didalamnya. Sentuhan Kangjun benar-benar mengusik jiwaku yang ketahuan rapuh diluar tapi berkrim di dalam.

"Ray-ah, sebentar ya…" Ucap Kangjun meminta permisi kepadaku layaknya seorang suami takut bini.

Rupa-rupanya Kangjun meminta permisi untuk sekedar mengunci pintu dan jendela rumahnya. Astaga, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa dia perlu tutup pintu dan jendela segala. Kan sesama namja apa yang hendak ditakutkan. Kangjun memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku nakal sambil sebuah seringaian terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya. Jujur, aku menjadi sedikit takut.

Apa yang sebenarnya Kangjun ingin lakukan? Rutuk hatiku.

Apa mungkin dia ingin membunuhku? Tapi atas alasan apa. Aku baru mengenalnya kali. Jangan-jangan dia seorang kanibal yang memakan manusia. Astaga mas! Tubuhku kurus dan ngga punya isi cuman pantatku aja yang agak berisi. Jadi silakanlah jamah pantatku.

Atau jangan-jangan dia mahu…

"Jun, apa kamu mau memperkosaku? Aku ok-ok ahh…" belum sempat aku menyempurnakan kalimat berahiku, Kangjun langsung berlari mendekatiku dan melumat bibir yang sudah ku oleskan dengan lip-gloss Maybelline ini dengan bibir tipis miliknya.

"Mm tebakan kamu tepat Ray hmmm…" Desah Kangjun sambil aku bergidik ria karena jarang sekali tebakan ku mengena.

"Hey Fucker! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tiba-tiba datang seorang cowok yang bisa dibilang agak cakep dan otot tubuhnya hhmmm… bisa mengerang aku jadinya.

Aku berpura-pura seperti menjadi mangsa pelecehan. Ku kusutkan suraiku dan kaosku agar efeks digomol lebih jelas. Tapi, kemulusan kakiku masih ku tayang kok, mana tau cowok itu terpikat. Yak, aku ngga mau dianggap uke gampangan dong dihadapan cowok yang kelihatannya beriman itu.

"Kamu sudah janji, tubuh uke genit ini kita kongsi!" bentak cowok itu kepada Kangjun.

"Baiklah Barom Hyung. Yuk kita habisin keperjakan uke rempong ini." Ucap Kangjun kepada Barom sambil menggelarku dengan gelaran yang tidak pantas aku dapat. Aku kan uke innocent! Walaupun sedikit sundal tapi masih virgin kok.

"Apaan kalian!" bentakku kepada mereka.

"Apa kalian pikir aku ini pelacur hah?!" Sambungku lagi sambil membungkam mulutku. Sehingga sekarang aku terlihat seperti istri yang kematian sang suami.

"Dasar uke munafik, uke genit, uke sundal! Berhenti berpura-pura!" teriak Barom tepat diwajahku yang cantik itu.

"Kamu kan uke murah yang selalu nge-phone-sex dengan kami?" Soal Kangjun yang sukses membuatku melebarkan kedua mata ber-contact-lens ku.

"Kamu tau dari mana?" Tanyaku penasaran dan secara tidak langsung mengakui bahawa akulah uke porno yang diceritakan.

"Dari pacarku." Jawab Barom ringkas.

"Siapa!" teriakku.

"Sahabat terbaikmu." Kali ini ucapan Barom benar-benar bikin aku penasaran.

"S-siapa?"

"T.K atau nama sebenarnya Lee Minwoo." Jawabnya bersahaja.

Yak. Jadinya ini ulahnya T.K. Yah! Dasar uke ngga laku! Uke jalang! Nanti aja elu…. Akan ku simbah asid ke wajahmu! Rutukku dalam hati. Ingin sahaja aku berteriak memarahi TK tapi melihat cowok bertubuh Choi Siwon ini merupakan pacarnya ngga jadi deh.

"Kamu jangan memarahi TK terus. Ini juga salahmu kok." Ucap Kangjun sekadar meredakan kemarahanku kepada TK.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu tulis nomor teleponmu di toilet awam" ucap Kangjun bersahaja tetapi membuat wajahku merah kerana malu.

"Aku ngga percaya! Mana buktinya!" Aku berdalih.

Kangjun tidak ngomong apa-apa melainkan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan aku pada sebuah foto screen-capture dalam ponselnya

'Anda bernafsu besar tetapi tidak tahu dengan siapa ingin menyalurkan… hubungi aku- uke rempong tetapi solehah di nomor xxxxxxxxxxx"

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Aku ngga tau harus meletakkan dimana lagi wajahku yang jelita tetapi kurang ajar ini. Ingin aja rasanya aku melakukan pembedahan plastik agar orang tidak lagi bisa mengenal diriku yang sial ini.

"Yuk, hyung kita makan uke mesum ini."

Tanpa persetujuanku mereka berdua terus mencabut kaos seta celanaku kasar sehingga membuatku berteriak sakit.

"Ini sebuah pelecehan!" teriakku kepada mereka.

Kalau mau diikutkan mau aja aku teriak, ' hey cowok kurang ajar! Cepat rogol aku sekarang! Kamu pikir aku ngga mampu men-servis kalian! Kamu salah! So fuck me now please!"

"Ayolah Ray, uke jelita sepertimu jangan pelit." Kangjun membujukku.

"Ray-ah. Kamu itu lebih manis dari TK. Aku selalu mengimpikan untuk menyodok holemu." Kali ini tiba giliran Barom membujukku. Sumpah sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang permaisuri Korea yang digoda pangeran ganteng.

Jujur aja ya. aku sebenarnya ngga keberatan untuk berzina dengan mereka. Aku ikhlas banget kok. Karena selain aku yang bakal mati kepuasan, mereka juga akan puas sih. Boleh dibilang aku ini seorang uke yang bertimbang rasa juga sih. Aku suka melihat orang tersenyum walaupun aku sendiri menangis. Ok, kepada uke-uke diluar sana contohilah sikap aku yang layak dibilang uke idaman para seme.

"Bisakan?" Rayu mereka berdua serentak sementara aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil mataku tidak henti-henti mengeluarkan bening hangat. Tidak dapat ku bayangkan bagaimana keperjakanku diragut oleh dua cowok dalam masa yang sama. Sungguh walaupun threesome merupakan posisi seks kegemaranku tapi untuk melakukannya aku harus bersedia dengan lebih awal.

Aku merasa kotor, jijik dan hina sekali. Aku menjadi benci melihat refleksi diriku didalam cermin. Walaupun kalau aku menceritakan kejadian tadi sama uke lain dan mereka pasti sanggup berbunuhan untuk berada di tempatku. Aku masih merasa jelek. Mengingatkan kejadian tadi sangat menjatuhkan maruah ku sebagai ratu seks yang profesional.

KYAAAAA!

MASA SIH AKU TERKENTUT SAAT DI-FUCK!

"Ray-ah! Kamu ngapain dong? Tiba-tiba seseorang menyergahku.

Aku kenal benar suara itu. Suara yang paling jelek dan paling memualkan itu. Suara dari seorang uke yang susah laku dan tidak cantik. Itu ialah mantan sahabatku TK sialan.

"Tumben kamu berhijab Ray?" tanya TK penasaran dengan perubahanku.

Ya, sejak kejadian tadi aku nekad untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku sekarang ini sudah berhijab dan tidak lagi menunjukkan aurat.

"Jadi kenapa? Punya masalah?" tanyaku cemberut sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Ngga Cuma aneh aja." Balasnya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan.

"Jadi jangan sok tau ya. aku berhijab bukan karena menutup aib atau apa! Aku baru aja mendapat hidayah setelah melihat sendiri kehidupan uke genit seperti kamu yang penuh dengan dosa!" Semburku kepada TK. Biar tau rasa itu anak. Jadi uke tapi kurang ajar. Ngga pernah aku jumpa uke ngga tau diri sepertinya.

_**CONCLUDED!**_

Astaga sumpah author ngga tau ini cerita apaan. Author ngetik cerita ini saat author lagi galau, stress dan tidak rasional. Jadi maklumlah kalau buat sesuatu dalam keadaan separuh sedar pasti perkara yang buruk akan terjadi.

Readers tau ngga selepas ngetik ff ini author mengucap banyak-banyak deh. Dalam hati author "apaan yang gw nulis?" pasalnya geje banget! Nonsense and absurd tbh.

Tapi author berharap deh kepada semua readers sudi untuk review ff ini. Walaupun author tau kalian pasti ngira author sinting kepalanya.


End file.
